sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Peach Lightwater the Waterian
Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard is a fan chracter created by Peach Jones who is most found on the sites: Deviant Art: Peachrose YouTube: meisme72. ---- 'Quotes' *"Life feels short, so I cherish those I love, to an extent." *"The heart will remain as a silhouette of time." *"It is not length of life, but depth of life." *"Embrace the good & the bad, because that's what you're here for." *''"Time nor Tide waits for no one."'' *''"I'll try my best regardless!"'' ---- 'Brief' A girl born from the stars above, Peach can appear quite withdrawn to herself at times, a believer, who feels happy to venture, to seek thrills & experience in the world. Not liking to feel outcast by the way she is, Peach only tries her best to join in socially. Her best traits are her positivity, loyalty & healing powers. A determined woman who likes to see the good in people's hearts & keeps an eye out for those she cares for. In battle her type of fighting style is more MP based than physical & is more of the self-defence stance but will always feel her responsibility to support others. Appearing to be a wondering & quiet woman that she is, she may appear stable on the outside, but sometimes she does feel invertedly unstable when relationships & situations get tough.. preferring to feel more of an extrovert (expressive) rather than an introvert (shy/sullen), she is also a woman who hopes for the best. Most modern days, she resides in the city of Vita Nova , where the I.B.S mansion is located. As much as she doesn't mind watching the house, she actually yearns to spend more time out in the world she was born into & express her truest emotions & feelings with the people she meets. 'Development History' When the character Peach Lightwater was first developed she was portrayed as a Re-colour of Amy Rose only with the slight addition of one extra "t''uft"'' or "fringe part" under the original 3, colours were mixed around a little, her dress being a medium-light blue as well as the exterior of her Hammer with hot pink Boots, Hairband & Glove Rings including a baby-pink for the inner block of the Hammer. Later on, Peach found out (thanks to her particularly strong sub-contious memory) that her last name was Lightwater... though she did not know that life or story behind it, there was a sense inside her that made her feel that there was 'more than what meets the eye' towards her surname. Around this point Peach had arrived at a sacred shrine on one of her de-tours & stood upon a raised platform with murals along the walls of what looked like a planet with various symbols, through a break in the window & beam of light was shon her & was gifted a more adaptable transformation. The change, new & still a part of her inner spirit, her appearance flourished into a new kind of being, a Snow Leopard to be exact, her tail grew long with a black tip accompanied by 2 stripes near the end, as for her hair it grew into a new kind of shape, grey soft fur with spots all over. After this fresh start, Peach gained a new style of clothing, allowing her to feel a little more tendy & unique. As time went on her hair took a new face of colour, her Peachy locks returned & maintained a new style once again, whilst still keeping her spots underneith with a tidier looking muzzle, combining the small additions of a new pair of gloves & a bell-bracelet tied to her tail. Since Peach was in the early stages of her teen life, she liked to add little details to her outfit to reflect her variant personalities within. As such the next picture on the right represents her final chosen look as a young Snow Leopard. A 'final' outfit has been chosen for Peach, created customly for her own unique personality & to bring out her essence of 'mystical' appearance is shown in the image of her info box above. (There have been ideas of adding 2 feather clips to each side of her head.. but alas it has not been made official as of yet.) 'Personality' When it comes to getting to know Peach's personality you will notice that she is positive in most aspects of life, she always looks forward to whatever comes forth to her & takes her opportunities while she can. Peach enjoys to feel open hearted & dislikes becoming completely secretive. Being a Snow Leopard, this feline very much likes to experience freedom when she ventures out, in hope of some newly shed light from the hard pressures of the world. She is the peaceful sort, acting upon whatever feels right, if Peach is in a bad mood.. stubbornness may loom in on her without meaning & she may become very quiet. A woman who doesn't like to feel afraid to show her emotions, Peach often sheds tears when she becomes emotional. - As delicate as she appears, Peach does, in fact, feel very strongly on the inside & is usually happy to share most things with the people around her. Concerning the presence of others when working together as well as socially, it feels easy for her to determine who is trustworthy & who isn't, just by sensing their energy & traits they show of themselves; this sort of observant nature is a trait of gain, thus allowing her to feel safe & open when choosing a good friend. Peach maintains a warm hearted spirit, but overall, you could say she withholds a very energetic but equally sensitive kind of soul. Very curious of the world around her, in cases of misfortune she dwells in hope. In turn Peach does have her own sense of justice including success & even a fair amount of wisdom. Some could call her a Tomboy, (as she once was in her younger years) along with getting away with it, as she has experienced a lot of life early on. A greatful woman for what she has before her & tries her best not only in making light of an atmosphere, but feeling it in her own energy too. She loves to live in pure truth, peace & explorational acceptance of the world just for what it is. Good & Bad. 'Weaknesses' Peach naturally feels weakness towards darkness as she too infact has her own dark intentions somewhere within her, perhaps in the deepest of places. For her, the dark element is possibly the most common energy to fall sensitive to, as most of her soul is composed of light aura. When she opens her senses she will be able to feel more alert to a change in atmosphere or a build up of evil intended energy, partial to affect Peach will be as equally likely loose control in herself or even hold enough belief to which she can take on the intimidating spirit. Another element she is strikingly weak to is Electrical Types. Consequently, being a part-water type being shocked with an electrical force can sometimes end up critical. Its not consistent that she only feels weak to elements in battle but perhaps in some casual situations, it may appear she 'melts' when treated with affection or some form of dominance or passion''.'' This would only leave her to feel quite vulnerable at her heart.. although she herself wants to keep her control, Peach can't help but loose to herself at times. Abuse on the other hand would only cause her to feel more defencive & the will to fight back & grow stronger, a part of her deep inside calls to set things right. 'History' (This Section is still In Progress!) 'Where Life Began ''(Birth 0-2) '''Finding a True Hearts Dream ''(Childhood 3-5) 'Destiny (Childhood 6) '''Descovering A Footing ''(Childhood 6-7) 'A Friend In This World (Late Childhood 7-9) '''Escape The Fate ''(Late Childhood 9-11) 'Unlocking True Potential (Teen Years 12-13) '''A New Kind Of Life ''(Teen Years 14-16) 'Time of Change (Adolescence 17-18) At the age of 17 Peach's Split Personalities that she had been gifted since birth were extracted from her soul by the hands of the twisted scientist: Doctor Edgar Cyrex. This caused mayhem for the girls, as they were not used to being suddenly pulled out of their shared body into the open world. Forced into their own forms, induced with a new breed of energy-generative Corruption to their state of being, they scattered across the land. Little did Peach know of the distress that was to be caused by this drastic measure of change & what was in store for the land now that rouge personalities of herself were roaming with dangerous alterations! '''A Gift Of Life ''(Adulthood 19-22) 'Journeys (Adulthood 23-27) '''Lightwaters (This Section is still In Progress!) Lightwaters are a race named purely (quite literally!) on the main elements they found to have existed on the planet when everything began. They lived quite simply & started out by building their ancient civilization untill it grew into the large underwater sea kingdom it is now standing in this time zone. Lightwaters living upon their home planet appear to be protective, honorable & serene creatures; some tell of how they are in the form of a mermaiden-species (mermaids). There are also legends telling in how the planet's inhabitants are female only in gender.. at least, the I.B.S have only encountered female's residing in Vita Nova who are of the Waterian race. So far, it has only been heard of these mixed elements of the Waterians: *'Lightwater' ~ Essentially the first of its kind sprouted since the beginning of the planet's existence. ' *'''Darkwater ~ A deeper & more mysterious kind of Waterian (contrasting the Lightwaters). *'Lustwater' ~ Intensely emotional & passionate beings of Waterian, their happiness dwelling in the sense of love & affection in the most deviant. *'Freezewater' ~ The Frozen type of Waterian (contrasting the Lustwaters). ' *'''Holywater ~ A rare of its kind, mainly a hidden body within a Lightwater as a shared half of their soul.. in short they stand for the energy required to access extra extents of pure energy of goodness (like a super transformation) they also very, very rarely are seen outside their main body alone. ' Like Ookami are said to worship the goddess of the sun, it is said that Waterians worship the moon, they are often found gazing up wishfully in prayer or just sharing their troubles aloud while looking upon it at the nightly hour. Lightwaters & the alike do worship a Goddess, but it is unknown what she looks like. They relate to her through a certain kind of flower, which would be a Water Lily, a pure example of the balance & acceptance of water as well as a symbolism of light. It is believed that when Waterian's die, they return to their civilization on their planet.. they are only gifted another chance back into their bodies if it is healed enough within a certain length of time (around about 24 hours). Once they have lived their full life in their bodies, it is unknown where their soul will go next; Maybe reborn on the planet, maybe into something completely different? "Corruption" '''Information to come soon! 'Planet Lightwater' This is only a MINOR INPUT there is more information to come soon! Planet Lightwater is what is known as the Heaven Home to the Waterian race, in times of birth, death & rebirth. If a Waterian is lucky enough to remember the world which they came from, they will be granted full access back there at any time, if needed so. Their planet is basically made up of an ancient underwater sea kingdom, some areas stay quite barren & sandy with patches of seaweed & coral with many variants of fish roaming the deep, while in equally spaced areas lye each temple of the Waterian's elemental landscape. (E.g. Darkwater/Lustwater/Freezewater Kingdom..ect.) The Lightwater Kingdom being the main header of the deep sea planet, Consisting of a fair sized Ancient Ruin themed town by the name of Aqua-Puris, The single standing monarch -being Queen- by the name of Queen Purity. It would be very rare to be able to gain access into the planet as there is a special protective layer in the space around it that stops any random newcomer from entering, this is known as 'The Gate'. 'Friends/Allies' Peach has managed to gain a few friends along the way in her life; whilst on travels & outings. Here are their titles & a short description of their relationship with Peach. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze' Jonic is Peach's husband, they have been together through many years & feel very open hearted with each other. They had met when they were still quite young, about in their late teenage years. She feels bounds of trust within Jonic & they most often feel happy joining up together when it comes to their contracted work of their close friends & citizens of Vita Nova in need. They both have bared 2 children in their lifetime, one girl & one boy, Sky being the older sister of Rune (both being 6 years apart). Some say that they have a lot in common, both being born into a race that worship a goddess of a regularly seen planet & that they both love the colour blue...etc. But overall they just feel happy & in love with each other, thats all that truly feels particularly important in their relationship. Peach believes that they feel acceptance in each other & hopes to live on with their love fueling their hearts through death itself. 'Jacob the Pikachu' Peach feels a friendly bond with Jacob, because hes a Pikachu she tend to treat him sweetly, like a small child (since he is only about 6 years old throughout the series). Unfortunately they don't usually interact too much, as he is a best friend of Jonic & tends to spend most of his time with him - Of course she only feels this to be natural for them & doesn't feel it to be much of a problem. She appreciates Jacob's help when it comes to battle when he often appears, as she realizes that he is the only member in the I.B.S capable of enhancing electrical elements. 'Optimus Twat Thwaite Kiefer' 'Nega C. Payne' 'Clair Nightcutter Payne' 'Lydia Hikarikaze' 'Sari Earthwater' 'Yuri Violet' 'Tanya "Rhapsody" Lockheart' 'Genna Nicholes' 'Rai ?????' 'Other Friends/Allies': 'Enemies' Peach has also run into a few enemies in her lifetime on the continent of Vita Nova. Heres a list & a few points about their relationship. Thorn Darkwater (-Reformed together with Elvira) Dusk Pandora Oblivion Yamikaze Laufeia Yamiborn Kris Kiefer (-Deceased) Dr.Edgar Cyrex Bios 'Other Enemies:' 'Rivals' The people in this list Peach would feel unsure or perhaps even weary of... she would allow herself to try & feel some trust in them, but their own intentions seem to miss-match or fail to relate well with her in order to get along. Valiant Lix Tetrax Sheila "Electra-Carol" Villette (-Presumably deceased?) Kathy ????? Marcus Mole 'Other Rivals:' 'Split Personalities' This is only a BRIEF there is more information to come soon! Elvira Darkwater: Peach's Darker Intentions...now in a lull state of being. Demenita Freezewater: Once the twisted & maddening side of Peach... eager to cause some corruption, She now lives well & would never hurt a fly in her humble nonjudgmental state of clarity. Toxic Lustwater: A seductive, feisty woman, only wanting to play the most cunning tricks on your mind while tugging gently on your heart strings... She is alot more sedated now, although.. somehow you can still feel on edge in her presence. 'Quotes in Combat/Battle' "Be careful,... I have a feeling this isn't a play fight." '- Multiplayer Team Battle Introduction'. "I'm feeling ready for this!" - General Battle Quote. "I'm astounded to be pushed THIS far.." - When Against a Friend. "...It's been a while & it feels high time you were put to rest!" - When Against an Enemy. "Hehe, well look who it is. Come to play?" - When Against a Rival. "True Typhoon!" - Using 'True Typhoon' Attack. "Fate,.. Please lend me your heart filled strength ~" - While Entering 'V Peach' State. "This'll help." - Healing a Member of Team (or a Friend). "Haa,.. That feels better." - Healing Herself. "Take it or leave it." - Healing Rival. "Ouch!.." - Being Attacked in Mid-air. "Oh!.." - Being Picked Up. "Please,.. Agh! No more!" - Being Thrown to the Ground. "I.. tried my best.." - Defeated on the Ground. "HELP!" - Screamed When Defeated Airborne. "..Don't... forget me.." - Defeated by a Friend. "Ghgh,.. I.. hope it was worth it..." - Defeated by an Enemy. "I am my own entity!" - General Victory Quote. "I'm sorry for hurting you.. I hope someday you could forgive me." - Victorious Against a Friend. "Your actions have their consequences. It.. had to be done." - Victorious Against an Enemy. "That didn't feel so hard at all! Did you go easy on me?" - Victorious Against a Rival. 'Gallery' spots vs strips crop.png|Peach After her first Species Transormation. Shared Feelings - Complete - crop.png|The scars on Peach's face were temporary & healed. As You Are meme - Peach - crop.png|Peach wearing my PJ's XP happy birthday peach - from Casey small.png|Peach in her old outfit - Credit to knuxrocks28 - DeviantArt. Peach - Dani's vid - Animation.gif|Peach -(left)- was featured in cuteygirl226's video. (CLICK to animate!) Joneach - featured in Danielas vid - Sequence.gif|Peach & Jonic -(Background)- were featured in another one of cuteygirl226's videos. (CLICK to animate!) The eyes beauty is what you see.png|JonicXPeach The Eye's Beauty is What You See~ - Jonic offering Peach a gift of love. Peach in Sports Gear.png|Peach in her tracksuit ready for Sport Events. ---- 'Musical Themes' The Last Story™ OST - Toberu Mono (Calista 's song) Iris - Goo Goo Dolls Kannon 2006™ OST - Her Cage Clannad™ OST - Negisa Chrono Cross™ OST - Star Stealing Girl 'Trivia' *Peach is right handed. *Peach's name as a chracter is also the real name of her author (me). *Once had a Black nose but is now Pink. *Can appear equally Tomboyish & Feminine. *Peach's hair is said to relate to her name & can often variate from a more orangy-blonde colour to a more peach colour. *She feels sensitive to music & has keen hearing. *She was born under the sign of Scorpio, her birthday being in November (Astrology /Star Sign relative). *Peach doesn't feel happy when she lies.. & doesn't like to be told any. *Ice Cream &/or Chicken helps Peach feel better, if there happens to be any nearby. *Can jump/leap high being a feline that she is. *Peach has 2 Children (Sky & Rune). *The Waterians who live upon Planet Lightwater call her by the nickname of Star-Girl. *She wears a pair of bells from a purple bracelet tied near the end of her tail, since her most reacent design Peach now wears these bells with a more elegant mint green ribbon. *The bells she wears on her tail chime often when she feels playful or quiet, they also act as a locator if she was to loose them & someone were to find them. ---- Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Angel Category:Hero Category:Artist Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Snow Leopard Category:Leopard Category:Species Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Power Type Character Category:Married Category:Characters with Elemental Powers Category:Celestial Category:Celestial Descendant Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:Characters with light Powers Category:Original Character Category:Girl Category:Good Category:Mobian Category:Mage